Elsa's Moods
by RainbowMaster01
Summary: What happens when Elsa's moods come out to play? Lets just say Anna's lips get a workout, chocolate goes 'missing', and getting woken up at midnight just for your sister to kidnap you! Wait, what?
1. Possessive

**I sadly don't own Frozen...**

Anna's POV

**Possessive**

It was exactly two minutes past midnight when there was a knock on my door, waking me up. I moaned before rolling over in my bed and walking towards the door, not even bothering to check who it is before snapping, "What?"

"Um, hey Anna," Kristoff started. He seemed nervous, which only made me worry. The only reason anybody wakes me up this late, or early I s'pose, is if something happened to Elsa, or Elsa had nightmares of 'that' day.

"What is it Kristoff? Is Elsa o.k.?" I nervously asked, worry evident in my tone.

"Well she's not hurt...I just wanted to give you a heads up that Elsa's on her way to bring you to her ice palace, which is where Olaf is right now," Kristoff replied.

"Why is she coming over now? Can't a girl get some sleep?" I asked, a little aggravated at the current news. Sure, I really loved Elsa, more than a sister probably should, but I need my sleep. Without it, I'm extremely grumpy and mean-spirited.

"Listen, I will explain everything when you get to the North Mountain. I'm just here to give you a warning that she's not going to be herself," Kristoff said, a little defensively. He was probably tired too.

"Why won't she be herself? Wha-" I started but stopped when something crashed through my bedroom window. I muffled a scream behind my hand and closed my eyes before gaining the courage to open them again, Kristoff was long gone. I turned toward my broken window only to see the dark figure of girl.

"Elsa? What the hell!" I yelled as quietly as I could. Sure I lived in a castle, but if the staff heard and came in...I don't want to even think of the rumors that would be going around. It seemed even if they hear the slightest noise, the whole staff bursts in. Thank god they're asleep.

"Mine," was all Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around my waist, summoning a snow dragon, and taking flight. I had thanked the heavens that I'd chosen to wear pj pants and a shirt to bed instead of my normal lime-green night-gown as the dragon flew us towards the North Mountain without an explanation.

"Kristoff better be ready to explain this!" I yelled in my head before taking a deep breath. I didn't know what was going on, I don't know why Elsa had said 'mine' like I was her property or something, and I don't know why it had to happen at midnight! Ya, we hadn't seen each other all day thanks to her royal duties as Queen of Arendelle, but that didn't mean she could just come and kidnap me without my knowledge.

It took five minutes for Elsa's dragon to fly us to the North Mountain and the whole way there she didn't say a thing. I was to tired, and much to upset, to talk either so we flew in silence. Her arms were around my waist and mine were crossed in front of my chest. I was determined not to blush as I realized how hard she held me to her soft chest. Finally we landed next to the castles staircase and I saw Kristoff petting Sven next to the staircase, while sharing a carrot with Sven.

Elsa set me down before dissolving the snow dragon. I tried to walk towards Kristoff so I could yell in his face, but Elsa only grabbed me by my waist and quickly pulled me back. I was now squished between her arms and her chest and I was totally caught off guard. I was even more shocked when Elsa pulled me inside her castle, making a bed of soft snow sitting us down, with me in her lap, and making a transparent dome of ice around us, with small holes for breathing. This was not normal behavior, and had I not trusted her with my life, I would have panicked. But since I did, I didn't. So once Kristoff entered I said through gritted teeth, "Kristoff, what is going on?"

Kristoff was laughing. He was talking about telling this to the whole kingdom but when he heard my gritted question he calmed himself down and said "As you know, Elsa finished her duties a little earlier than normal and took a stroll through the gardens."

"Ya, so?" I asked a bit peeved that I couldn't move my arms because Elsa's one arm was to strong. Don't get me wrong, I was totally enjoying the attention and her touch and stuff, but it was starting to get annoying really fast.

"Do you remember that one dude that was friends with that other dude?" Kristoff asked, ignoring my question.

"Wow real specific Kristoff," I sarcastically said as I rolled my eyes. I would have crossed my arms too, but they were still constricted to my side so I had to settle with a sigh before replying, "Yes I remember."

"Well, turns out he's some sort-of inventor. He came this afternoon when Elsa was on her walk, asking her a favor, which Elsa agreed to. He wants this mood sticker thing to be tested to see if he's as far along as he thought or not," Kristoff continued.

"So she's wearing this mood sticker and that's why she's so, so, uh..." I trailed off allowing Kristoff to say, "Possessive. I didn't even know that was a mood until now!"

"Possessive? That makes a lot of sense. But why am I here?" I asked. When I asked the 'here' question I'd looked down so Kristoff would understand that I meant why Elsa was holding me in her lap under an ice dome.

"You're here for two reasons. One, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep on the soft pile of snow Elsa made me and Sven outside. Therefore, you will need to watch her. And two, she's being possessive over you. When we first put the sticker on her, I showed her a picture of the three of us I drew in the snow and she pointed to you and she was like, 'Where is she?' so I told her and then she made a snow dragon and flew out the castle, so I rode Sven over to the castle to tell you and here we are. Why, you enjoying this?" Kristoff asked as he moved his eyebrows up and down, teasing me.

Kristoff knew about my crush on Elsa. He'd even tried to help me with hints to Ms. Clueless, but that doesn't mean he doesn't tease me every chance he gets. Or Elsa. I looked at the reindeer-man, eyes hard as stones as I thought of my answer. I could be honest and risk revealing my feelings in front of Elsa or I could lie. I didn't think the first would kill me considering she's now petting my hair and I'm still in her lap. "I don't mind the attention, but I would rather be able to move my arms!" I shouted, deciding to tell the truth. Knowing that no one was in the castle but us three, I felt pretty good at being able to shout. "And I'm tired too! Besides, what am I going to tell Gerda when she finds us missing?"

Kristoff chuckled before saying, "Just tell her you both went on a late-night stroll and got a little lost. You'll be fine!" He was now waving at us over his shoulder and walking out of the castle. I heard a 'click' of the doors locking into place. I could feel my temperature rising as I noticed something. Elsa and I were alone in the castle, with me on her lap.

"Uh, Elsa? You could probably lower the ice now. Kristoff's not going to bother us again," I said. Maybe if I could get her to lower the dome, I could eventually get her to release my arms. Then I could ask her some things about why she's so possessive about me.

Elsa lowered her shield before saying, "My Snowflake."

I tried not to blush at the use of my nickname that I secretly loved and slowly said, "Now, why don't you let go of me so I can move my arms."

Elsa let go of me but only for a second. Before I could use my new freedom, she'd rotated my whole body so I was sitting face to face with her on her lap. I tried to hold down my blush while she wrapped my legs around her waist, my arms around her neck, and her arms around my waist. I had no idea what was going on, but before I could ask, Elsa started kissing my neck. Up and down my neck, nibbling on my ear in between, for a few minutes. Then my brain caught up to what was actually going on.

_Does Elsa know she's doing this? Does she have any control? Am I going to let her do this? What am I going to tell her when she's back to normal? _I thought as her lips moved from my neck to my cheek to finally my lips. Before I could even think about what I should do, her tongue invaded my mouth and I was kissing her back. The kiss was intense. So full of passion and hunger and eventually I returned it with the same ferocity.

I must of made Elsa happy, because she pulled me even closer to her and her hands started to wander up and down my back until they were tangled in my hair. I kept one hand on the back of her neck as I moved my other hand up and tangled my fingers into her hair. I didn't even notice we were lying down on the snow until we rolled off of it.

Even as we fell the embrace never stopped. I was still under Elsa, but now we were on the floor. We probably would have kept kissing like that until who knows when, but Elsa suddenly froze and her eyes flashed a dangerous ice-blue. She stared at the doors at the entrance of her castle, not two seconds later Olaf came in with Kristoff. When they saw the position me and Elsa were in, Kristoff laughed while Olaf giggled. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the two forming another ice dome around us as she grabbed me once again, eyes still flashing that dangerous ice-blue, and snapped, "Mine."

I let out an exasperated sigh before saying "What are you and Olaf doing here I thought-" Before I could finish Elsa sat me down, walking through the dome over to Olaf before asking, "Olaf?" Olaf nervously laughed, shaking his head up and down. "Yup! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa looked at Olaf for a few seconds before saying, "Your mine too." Elsa picked Olaf up and walked back to the dome, placing Olaf next to me, and sitting on top of the dome.

"Why aren't you stuck in here?" I irritably ask Kristoff, "How is it you get more freedom then me?"

"Because we're like brothers or something, it's like a code." He said with a laugh. Great, just great.

**So what did you think? Sorry if there was any grammar problems, I'm sort of half asleep...**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	2. Happy

**I don't own Frozen, plus this is gonna be a shorter chapter then normal!**

**Lets get started!**

**Happy**

"Please tell me it's time to change her mood!" I whined at Kristoff. Elsa had made two snow dogs. One slept with Olaf in the snow bed, the other was playing tag with Sven and Kristoff, and Elsa still held me tightly by the waist on her lap. It wouldn't have been so bad if I was able to move, but I couldn't, so it wasn't as good as it could have been. Every time I tried to shift my position, Elsa would squeeze me closer to her, whispering 'mine' in my ear, and then goes back to running her hands through my hair. I'd long given up at being embarrassed and had recently moved to irritated.

Kristoff looked at his pocket watch, trying to see what time it was, before announcing, "Yup! It just turned 1 so here goes nothing!" Kristoff walked toward Sven, getting out what looked like a remote, and pushed a green button. Elsa's snow dogs melted and her grip on me loosened. I was able to turn my head enough so I could see her eyes flash an icy-blue before going back to normal.

"What mood is she on?" I asked Kristoff, a little afraid of the answer.

"It says happy," Kristoff replied with curiously.

Elsa seemed confused as she looked around the room blinking a lot, but as soon as she saw me in her arms, she smiled. She hugged me and then announced, "She likes me too!"

Kristoff began to laugh while Olaf slowly woke up. Before I could ask what exactly she meant by that, Elsa saw Olaf wake up and she let go of me and ran to Olaf while exclaiming, "Yay! My snowman is up!"

Olaf giggled as he gave Elsa a hug, which Elsa returned of course. Kristoff started laughing again, and I finally found my voice and asked, "What did you mean by that last statement about me?"

I almost regretted asking. I was her sister, I shouldn't be asking, and the grin that rapidly spread across Elsa's face kind of scared me as she said, "You like me too! I've had a crush on you for a while now and I wasn't sure if you could ever like me more than a sister but since you kissed me back earlier I can only assume you like me back!"

I didn't know what to say so I nodded my head, a little embarrassed and completely in shock, and thought, _this was going to be a long hour_.

And I was right. It wasn't even five minutes and Elsa, Olaf, and Marshmallow were having a snowball fight. I guess that wasn't bad though. She was smiling, she was laughing, and she was making Olaf happy. Her happy form seemed to bring out even more of her inner child than usual.

After she finished her snowball fight, which ended in a draw, she let Olaf play with Marshmallow outside, and me, her and Kristoff went to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, to get some snacks. Elsa was so happy when I told her she could have whatever we found that she couldn't stop smiling even if she'd wanted to.

"Wow, she sure acts the emotion out to the extreme doesn't she?" Kristoff asked, smiling at Elsa's behaviour.

"It must be one of the side effects," I said as I chewed on a piece of jerky we bought. Once I finished the pice of jerky, I got another and started chewing on it, gave Sven a carrot, helped Kristoff clean up the mess he made from his sandwich, drank some water, and helped Elsa build a snow fort.

There was only a half hour left of this mood, so we were gonna make the best of it. For Kristoff that meant having a snowball fight. I watched the two of them battle it out for about five minutes and before I knew it Olaf was sitting next to me.

Elsa blasted Kristoff with a snowball to the face and whooped in victory. Kristoff mumbled something to himself as Elsa went to do a little victory dance with Olaf. She didn't care that there wasn't any music. She just wanted to dance with her snowman. When she saw me smiling at them, Elsa made a snow fox to dance with Olaf, and I soon found myself dancing along with her and Olaf around the castle of ice. There was another snow creature, this one was a monkey, having a rematch with Kristoff.

When Elsa decided we'd danced enough, she melted the fox and monkey and we ate the snacks we bought. Elsa and Kristoff ate some chocolate, which only made them hyper. I told them to play tag and let go of some of that energy while I finished cleaning up the small mess we made and made my way to Kristoff, who was out of breath.

"Well, I guess she remembers what she does under different moods," I said to Kristoff. We were now sitting on a pile of snow watching Elsa and Sven start a game of tag.

"And she must have to tell the truth when she's in these moods," Kristoff said. After I gave him a questioning look he explained, "When she first became happy, she exclaimed 'She likes me too!' which revealed that she has had a crush on you for a while. That was one of Elsa's biggest secrets!"

"So you mean no matter the mood she's in, she has to tell us the truth? And the way the truth comes out depends on which mood she's in?" I said finally catching on.

"Yup!" Kristoff said. It was only after the look on my face that he asked, "Anna? Whats wrong?"

"What happens when she's angry?" I asked, concern flooding through my voice.

_Shit._

**So there ya go! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	3. Sad

**I'm glad you're liking the story so far! As my weird history teacher once said, 'you made my heart happy.' Yeah so, moving on...**

**I don't own Frozen!**

**Sad**

"O.k. Here goes everything," Kristoff said as he punched the button to change Elsa's mood again. It was two in the morning and I was holding Olaf in my arms. We didn't know what the next mood would be, so we prepared for the worst.

"What mood?" I asked Kristoff as soon as Elsa's eyes changed from blue, to green, to blue.

"Sad," Kristoff answered. I let out a sigh of relief as I loosened my grip on Olaf. I was positive that we could deal with a sad Elsa.

As soon as the mood took effect, Elsa collapsed onto the snow. She was still in her ice gown and I could see her shoulders shaking. Olaf went over to her but I quickly said, "Maybe you should go play with Marshmallow Olaf. Elsa wouldn't like knowing that you saw her in such a vulnerable state." Olaf didn't seem to like this, but he understood and did as I asked. I could tell he was reluctant, so as soon as I promised to get him when we changed her mood again he left and didn't come back.

I looked at Kristoff and he understood completely as he got up and went to outside with Sven. I would have to wake him in an hour. It wouldn't help if both Kristoff and I were tired when angry Elsa came out to play, and we both knew I would be able to handle Elsa better right now.

"What's the matter Elsa?" I calmly asked her as I sat next to her on the snow bed. She hadn't moved since we changed her mood and I decided that wasn't a good sign. I started running my hand through her platinum-blonde hair, trying to calm her silent sobs. Slowly but surely, Elsa repositioned herself so her head was in my lap and said, "I'm just so sad."

"Is there something you're sad about?" I quietly inquired.

"I'm sad that I never built a snowman with you. I'm sad that I never opened the door. I'm sad that I was never there when you needed me. And I'm sad that you were mad at me earlier when I woke you up," Elsa quietly answered. She was now pouting and the tears were threatening to spill again.

I was a little shocked at the last few reasons, but I quickly set her mind straight as gentle as I could. "Elsa, It's okay we always have time to build snowmen, we need to make up for all the times I asked you after all. Plus with your magic, we could make an army of them and take over the world! Don't worry about not opening the door either, I understand why you did it now so no harm done. Don't think about it, the past is in the past. Plus, the only reason you didn't open the door was because Mom and Dad said you could hurt me if you did. But I know you would never do that on purpose, you're here now and that's all that matters. And I wasn't mad at you, I was just tired. You know how I get when I'm tired."

Elsa seemed to calm down a bit and her tears ceased to flow. Slowly, as I continued to run my hands through her hair, she drifted off to sleep. I set an alarm on my phone and tried to fall asleep too. The hard part was that it was kind of uncomfortable having Elsa's head in my lap. It wasn't actually her head or her position that wasn't comfy, it was the fact that my legs had been crossed for too long. I leaned my head against his backboard, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in my legs, when it hit me. I had to go to the bathroom.

I inwardly groaned as I shifted as quickly and as little as possible to get out of the snow bed. I went to the bathroom as fast as I could and when I came out I was disappointed at myself to find Elsa hugging herself on the snow bed awake. I walked over and asked, "Elsa, what's wrong?"

She refused to meet my eyes and I risked a glance at my pocket watch. 2:15 AM. Wonderful. I sighed as I asked again, and this time she muttered, "I thought you'd left me."

My heart broke in two when she said that. I didn't like knowing that because I'd left for two minutes to use the bathroom, Elsa had practically fallen apart. I lied down on the bed in front of Elsa and took her face in my hands as I said, "I will never leave you Elsa."

Elsa whimpered a little before she wrapped her arms around me and hid her head in the crook of my neck. Within a few minutes, she had cried herself back asleep and I was left alone with my thoughts.

_I will never leave Elsa. Why doesn't she know that?_

_Because she can't really control what she's feeling, therefore what she's thinking. Duh._

_I know, but it still hurts._

_Suck it up. You have to be strong for Elsa. She needs her loved ones right now._

_Loved ones? _

_Yes._

_Love? Do I really love her?_

_Yes._

_What if she doesn't love me back?_

_Are you stupid Anna? Of course she does! Look at what she's done and said so far._

_I guess she does really like me, but that doesn't mean she loves me…_

_You'll just have to ask her when she's back to being her._

And with that prospect in my head, I slowly drifted off to sleep too.

**That's it for now guys! See you in the next update! I might do two chapters, who knows? Depends if im up for it. Bye!**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	4. Lazy

**So, here's another chapter to make up for the short one! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Frozen.**

**Lazy**

My alarm woke me with a start. It was two minutes to three and I needed to go wake Kristoff and find Olaf. I turned to look at Elsa, needing to wake her too. Sometime during the night, she must have got the blankets we bought because I felt soft fabric on my face . Her hair was now sticking up in weird angles and I have never seen anything more beautiful.

"Elsa wake up. It's time to change moods," I said as I rocked her back and forth. When she was awake and sitting, I then told her, "I'm going to get Olaf and Kristoff. Stay here and I'll be right back."

By the time we were all back in the castle, the pocket watch in Kristoff's pocket struck three, so Kristoff pushed the button once more and Elsa's sad demeanor changed. I looked at Kristoff expectantly and he said, "Lazy."

I frowned and muttered, "Before she agrees to anymore favors, make sure you ask me too Kris." A lazy Elsa might get annoying, and I didn't know if I'd be able to handle that. I'd always gotten aggravated at Elsa the few times she'd sat on the sidelines and did nothing when she clearly could have. If this mood made her act anything like that, I'd just have to leave for the hour.

"So Elsa, how do you feel!" Olaf asked looking over at Elsa. Her eyes were half closed and her back was hunched. she moved her head back and forth before shrugging.

"Looks fine to me! Rematch?" Kristoff yelled, ever the snow and ice obsessed friend. He probably thought Elsa would be too lazy and wouldn't put any effort into playing, therefore sealing him with many future victories.

"Sure, but can Olaf play for me?" Elsa asked. Somehow she'd moved enough so she was sitting on a bean bag chair made of snow in front the snow bed. She'd made a small fort of ice before looking at Olaf who quickly waddled behind it. he grinned at Kristoff, daring him to take on the challenge. Once he was stationed on the floor next to Elsa, she began to doze off.

Kristoff narrowed his eyes but eagerly accepted none the less. I was just about to stroll out of the room to take a nap when Elsa stepped in my path. I gasped, not expecting this. I hadn't said anything and I was sure I hadn't made a noise as I headed for the door. I also didn't see or hear Elsa get off of the snow, not even the crunch of it as she got up. I guess I missed something.

"You promised you'd never leave me," Elsa stated. She was in the door way and no matter what the mood changer said, I knew right then and there that no matter the effort it would take, Elsa would go through it to make sure I didn't leave her.

"I was just going to go next door to take a nap. I was going to come back before the hour was up," I explained, already knowing the argument was a lost cause.

"You can sleep on my snow bed," Elsa offered. "We'll try and keep quiet."

I smiled before shaking my head. "I don't want you guys to have to keep quiet for me. And I don't want to ruin your fun. It's o.k.," I pleaded.

Elsa frowned before calling out to Kristoff, "Hey Kris, do you mind babysitting?" Her eyes never left mine.

"Wow dude, you really are lazy, aren't ya?" Kristoff called out, engulfed in the snowball fight as Olaf said, "I don't need a babysitter!" I smiled at what Olaf said. Before I could wonder why Elsa would need Kristoff to watch Olaf, I blinked and found myself on the second floor of the castle I'd been walking to.

My mouth opened wide. Elsa was already in the bed and was patting the side next to her, signaling that's where she wanted me to lay down. After a few minutes of contemplating whether or not that was a good idea, I ultimately decided it couldn't hurt. Besides, Elsa would probably be too lazy to try anything anyways. I took my boots off and crawled to where Elsa was patting. She smiled before pulling the blankets we got at Oaken's up over me. I turned my back to Elsa, refusing to let her see my blushing cheeks. She must not have been upset by it, because she put her left arm over me and pulled me close.

I had mixed emotions about this. For one, I was happy because I'd pretty much wished for this for the last few months. Two, I was completely embarrassed. What if Kristoff or Olaf came upstairs and saw us like this? Three, I was now completely relaxed and could feel the tiredness crawl through me. Four, and most importantly, I was cold.

"Elsa, are you going to change back into normal clothes or are you going to stay in your ice dress? You're freezing!" I said with a frown.

"But Snowflake, that'll take too much energy!" Elsa whined. I was stunned. After everything that had just happened, she was whining about using energy to melt her dress? Well, I'll just have to show her.

"Fine," I said. "I'll just keep all the chocolate I have to myself so I would have more all for me. And since you're so against doing anything that requires effort, I know you won't fight me or try and take them. If you do, it'll take way more effort than melting the dress would and I'll know that you'd rather fight me than sleep with me." Instantly I felt Elsa's cold body change to one that gave off a pleasant chill. I couldn't help but smirk.

I snuggled in and was just about to fall off the brink of consciousness when Elsa asked, "Will you kiss me?"

I was shocked out of my state and as I rolled around to look at her, I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you asking?"

"I would kiss you good night, but I'm too tired," she answered with that mischievous glint in her eyes. I was going to say some smart comment, but Elsa must have known because all of a sudden my vision was filled with those extremely cute puppy dog eyes of hers.

Those. Freaking. Puppy. Dog. Eyes.

I sighed and said, "Fine, but only because I threatened to take away your chocolate." I went to kiss her on her forehead, but she surprised me and moved fast enough so I kissed her right on the lips.

It was just a quick kiss. No tongue or anything (probably because she was too lazy to do anymore than she'd already done), but I was still taken aback by it. I let out a small gasp and opened my eyes wide but all Elsa did was chuckle before turning me back around, replacing her left arm over my stomach, and then quickly falling asleep.

_Wow, even when she's lazy she's still mischievous_, I thought to myself as I tried to settle down again.

_And no matter what mood she's in, it seems she can't take her hands off me!_

_I'm so glad I only thought that because it sounded so weird._

_Wow, that's really what you're thinking about right now? How weird you're thinking is?_

_No, but it's one of the simpler things to think about!_

_So instead of thinking about how cool Elsa feels on your back, how safe you feel in her arms, or how long you've waited for a life like this with her, you choose to think about the simple things._

_Yes. I'm trying to go to bed. Simpler the better._

_Not always…_And with that last thought, I faded out of consciousness.

**So if you guys wanna know how Anna and Elsa view Olaf, it's sort of like a son. I mean Elsa did create him, so I think she would feel a little 'motherly' towards him, along with Anna. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	5. Angry

**Yay! Update! A little longer than most but hey, what can I say? Plus for the sake of the story, the mood changer can take pictures! :P**

****Warning: Kristoff had it coming ;) I don't own Frozen!****

******Angry******

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled as some invisible force tried to wake me up.

"But Anna, it's time to switch moods and I can't wake Elsa up!" Kristoff whined. I snapped my eyes open, remembering the position I'd been in when I'd fallen asleep and thanked the heavens when I didn't see Olaf in the room. That would have been a little awkward.

Kristoff was trying to hold back his laughter, and I noticed that the mood changer was blinking red. I decided to ignore it for now as I asked, "What time is it?"

"It's 3:56, so you have three minutes to get Elsa up and one minute to get her in her room so we can change her mood. I'm going to go back and stay with Olaf, so hurry up!" Kristoff said. He pressed a button on the mood changer, chuckled, and then left.

Mental note: steal that stupid mood changer and destroy any and all blackmail possibilities.

I stretched out, trying to get rid of the last bit of sleep left in me, only I found it kind of hard to do since sometime during the nap, Elsa had scooted me even closer to her. I was now squished up against her body almost exactly like I'd been earlier with Possessive Elsa. I tried to move and wiggle my body so I could face Elsa, but I couldn't so I had to settle with talking to the space in front of me and hope Elsa could hear me and would wake up. I really didn't want to elbow or kick her.

"Elsa? Elsa wake up! It's time to change moods again!" I said cheery as I possibly could. Elsa stirred behind me, but her breathing stayed even so she probably didn't wake up. I called again and this time I was able to turn my body to face her while she stirred.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and she began to murmur, "Five more minutes…" and I couldn't help but sigh. That's exactly what I'd said to Kristoff and exactly what I was hoping she wouldn't say. Lazy and sleep often go together in a normal setting, so I didn't even want to think about how hard it would be to get someone who's only lazy out of bed.

"How am I going to wake her up?" I quietly muttered before slapping my hand against my forehead. _Duh, I'm so stupid!_, I thought to myself as I brushed my hair behind my ears and leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her cheek.

It totally worked. As soon as I removed my lips from her cheek her eyes shot open. She smiled when she saw me and said, "I could get used to waking up to this."

I rolled my eyes at her comment before I told her, "We need to go downstairs so Kristoff can change your mood. We've only got a couple minutes, so come on!"

"I don't wanna move!" Elsa huffed. She was trying to fall back asleep now, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"Queen Elsa, you get up right now or I won't touch, talk, or look at you until tomorrow in Arendelle," I ordered. I was really hoping she wouldn't call my bluff, and I guess it was my lucky day because she shot right up, grabbed my hand, and ran downstairs. I giggled at her enthusiasm and I tried to suppress a small pink tint from appearing on my face.

"Right on time!" Kristoff cheered. "Anna, come sit next to Olaf on the snow bed. Elsa, since I know you're still in a lazy mood, you can just stand there." I did as Kristoff asked and nodded when I held Olaf next to me. Elsa leaned against an ice wall before giving a thumbs up in Kristoff's direction. Kristoff looked at the clock and waited for it to strike four. As soon as it did he hit the button and waited to see what mood we'd be dealing with. I didn't think it was possible for Kristoff to look as pale as he did when he gulped and read out loud, "Angry."

I gulped too and put my arm around Olaf. It was only a matter of seconds before Elsa wouldn't be so confused and her anger would consume her. Kristoff and I have dealt with an angry Elsa before, and trust me, she's no fun. This mood usually involves pacing, arm throwing, yelling, and sarcasm. She often didn't think before she spoke and even though she didn't really mean what she said when angry most of the time, her words would still sting.

"Olaf!" Elsa called from the wall. Olaf jumped when he heard Elsa call him in a very stern tone. I tried to sit tall to help hide a bit of him, but it wouldn't have mattered because after he nervously asked "Yes?" Elsa marched over to the two of us. The only comfort I took was the fact that I knew she wouldn't hurt us. No matter how angry Elsa would get, I had complete faith she'd never hit, kick, or use her ice powers on us. That was wrong and evil, and even if Elsa looked super peeved, she wasn't evil.

"Olaf, go upstairs right now and don't come back until the next hour! I want you to think about why it's a bad idea to run around so carelessly," Elsa ordered while pointing to the staircase.

Even though it seemed ridiculous, Olaf physically relaxed as he realized that she was only sending him upstairs. It could have been a lot worse. "Yes Elsa!" He yelled as he ran out the door. He was no longer humming, but I couldn't help and think that was probably a good thing. Elsa might have yelled at him to stop it. When Elsa saw Olaf finish going up the final step on the staircase, she huffed and turned to Kristoff. I could see Kristoff visibly shaking as Elsa glared at him. He held his carrot close to his chest as he looked his friend in the eye.

"Kristoff, you need to think before you act! You're constantly interrupting me and Anna, always calling us names, and there hasn't been a day gone by that you haven't jinxed us!" Elsa continued to rant for a minute, and I tried to show Kristoff some sympathy, but Elsa was pacing right in between me and him, so it was kind of hard. I knew he got the message though because when we made eye contact, he winked at me.

At first the wink caught me off guard, but then I realized what he was doing. He didn't want to upset Elsa any further, so he was pretending to be frightened. When Elsa had finally stopped her tirade, she told Kristoff to go get breakfast since she wasn't in the mood to. Kristoff obliged, but not before glancing a sorry look at me. I just returned his wink before turning back to Elsa.

This was going to get interesting.

So far, it really wasn't that bad. She could have gone dark, she could have been attacking the kingdom, she could have been destroying things, but instead she settled with yelling. I mentally prepared myself for whatever Elsa was about to yell at me for (probably the threats I aimed at her earlier) as I sat straight on the snow bed. Any minute she'd probably explode and I was going to have to take it. If I back talked, things would only get worse.

Any minute now.

Any second.

…

After waiting another few seconds, I got annoyed. She was just looking at me, eyebrows scrunched together. She would open her mouth only to shut it right back again. Her arms were crossed and she didn't break eye contact. Finally, it got too much for me handle. "Why aren't you yelling at me?" I exclaimed, exhausted from not knowing what was going on.

"I don't have anything to yell at you about," she said through gritted teeth. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously at her and she took it as a sign to explain. "I can't think of a reason to be mad at you, and it's making me kind of upset that I can't think of a reason for why I'm feeling mad!"

Now both my eyebrows shot up. I had not been expecting this so I asked, "You're not mad at me? What about my threats from earlier?"

"I knew you were trying to help me with them, so why would I be mad at that?" she responded.

What about me always hugging and teasing you?"

"You really only tease me for fun, and when you hug me it doesn't really bother me."

"I make fun of your manners all the time."

"I don't care. That's just how Mom and Dad raised me.."

"What about all that drama with Hans?"

"He fooled everybody, it wasn't your fault."

"Well, what about…what about…" I was stumped. I really wasn't mean to Elsa and I was way more physical with Kristoff (like punches to the arm and stuff.). I put a finger up to my chin and frowned, trying to think about what the heck was going on.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Elsa yelled through the door, "Kristoff, why aren't I mad at Anna!?" I silently prayed that Kristoff wouldn't say something stupid, but as soon as I heard the term 'lovebirds' I no longer cared.

Elsa changed into her ice dress and walked out the door. Moments later I heard Kristoff yell, "My carrots!" and then Elsa was back. She stayed in her ice dress but continued staring at me like she'd done earlier.

"Ugh!" Elsa said as she threw her hands in the air. Now instead of pacing on the floor she was pacing on the ice dome, which was still there by the way.

"Do you want me to do something that would make you mad?" I offered when I saw how angry she was because she couldn't be upset with me.

"No," Elsa stated as she continued to pace on the ice dome.

"Well, we need to think of something for you that'll burn this energy and adrenaline off. That's all anger is: energy. So, what can you do to burn energy?" I asked and soon regretted it. The smile that grew on Elsa's face promised complete mischief. I widened my eyes as Elsa jumped down to the ground and started to walk towards me.

"What are you thinking and why are you looking at me like that?" I nervously asked. I crawled backwards on the snow bed until my back was pressed against the ice back board. Elsa crawled on the bed too and leaned in so her lips were right next to my ear.

"I know what burns energy," she whispered. At first, I didn't understand, but when I saw her lick her lips and stare at mine, my stomach dropped and I sighed in relief. I'm still not sure if that was the best thing to do because as soon as Elsa saw that I was threatened by her, she attacked my lips with hers.

If I thought the kiss with Possessive Elsa was intense, then I didn't want to know what this kiss was. It was at least twice as intense and twice as passionate as the kiss before, and after my head stopped spinning, I kissed back. Really, there was no other thing for me to do but kiss back, and it sounded like a much better pass time than being yelled at or having him yell at Olaf or even seeing her beat up Kristoff.

My arms snaked around her neck and hers around my waist. When she pulled me close, I wrapped my legs around her waist and happily sat in her lap as our tongues continued to dance with one another. I was content and more than ready to stay like that for the full hour. And it would have happened too if Kristoff had been smart enough to remember to turn his sound effects off before taking a picture of Elsa and me. Even if I had seen him, I would have ignored him. But no. He had to take the picture and ruin the mood.

And that's the reason Elsa and I stopped making out and I let her chase Kristoff around the ice palace. Since Elsa had her ice powers, all she had to worry about was her language since Olaf would probably be able to hear from upstairs. Olaf actually popped his head downstairs to give me a questioning look, but as soon as he heard Kristoff scream, he rolled his eyes and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing before upstairs. Since he didn't look bored, I assumed it was thinking about random things like summer. He's like me and Elsa in that way; always having to keep his mind busy!

Elsa returned a few minutes later and shook her head. She still looked pretty peeved so I asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I stuck him in the ice dome, which I made in a box form. Remind me to get him in 5 minutes. I also took all his carrots away and set them right in front of the ice box so he'd be forced to look at them knowing he couldn't touch them," Elsa explained.

"Wow, nice thinking," I praised. She was still huffing when she walked back to me, but that was probably because of the mood sticker thing. We made out (hard core might I add) all the way until the timer sounded on Kristoff. Elsa went to get Kristoff so I used that time to sit and reflect on just how good of a kisser Elsa actually was. I'd think she'd be good, really good might I add, but the past few times we've kissed…Damn.

Elsa walked back towards me holding Kristoff by his ear. Kristoff was clutching his carrots tight as he mumbled something incoherent under his breath. I snorted. Yes, I snorted. Not chuckled. Not giggled. Not laughed. Snorted. That make out session had left me a little dazed and light headed, and I kind of liked it.

"Olaf! Get down here!" Elsa yelled. It wasn't as mean sounding as her earlier yells, so I guess the kissing helped after all. Olaf skipped down the stairs and giggled when he saw Kristoff before walking over to me and sitting on my lap. Hey, a snowman needs love too okay?

"O.k. Kristoff it's five, you can change the mood," I said when the clock showed five.

"Good!" Kristoff said, obviously still holding a grudge against Elsa for his punishment, as he pressed the button that would change Elsa's mood.

"And?" Olaf asked after she saw Elsa's eyes change from blue to green to blue.

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't ya just love me? Update coming soon(:**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	6. Scared

**Hey! So, how ya been? I totally tried to update! I mean, life just got a bit busy :/ It might stay like that for a bit, so sorry for any late updates! I'm glad you guys like this story so far!**

**Scared**

"Scared," Kristoff informed us. I frowned. I'd never seen Elsa actually scared before, well other then the 'afraid to hurt me' thing. And I don't think Olaf has either, I'm not sure. Not scared as in 'scared of the dark' but like 'holy shit I think I might have nightmares and die' scared. Whenever Kristoff and Olaf were around Elsa refused to show fear, pain, or weakness. I think it's her pride or something. Only I've actually seen Elsa truly scared before, and I could tell by the way he cruelly smiled that we could be in for another long hour.

Elsa blinked a few times before her eyes went wide. She was looking at herself in the ice and yelped when her eyes glowed blue. Immediately she changed into her normal clothes and jumped into her snow bed. She hid herself under her blankets, and had Kristoff not lifted me off the snow bed, she would have pushed me off it! Not that I would have been mad or anything, because it's not really her fault, but still.

Since Kristoff and I were now on the ground, he thought it smart to get some pay back. He crawled along the floor and just as Elsa peeked her head out of the sheets, Kristoff jumped up and shouted, "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa shrieked. Back under the covers she went and now she was shivering. I could tell Olaf was suppressing a giggle, but I was not amused in the least bit.

"Kristoff, she's scared shitless right now!" I yelled, flailing my arms as I scowled.

"I think I was entitled to some sort of revenge after being stuck in that box for 40 minutes," Kristoff told me, still chuckling.

"If you'd been smart enough to take your sound effects off before taking to the picture, you wouldn't have been stuck in that box," I pointed out. Naturally, Kristoff stuck his tongue out at me, so I of course did the most mature thing I could think about and stuck mine back out at him.

"So is she afraid of her own powers?" Olaf asked, trying to make sense of Elsa's behavior.

"My guess would be that she's scared of everything," I responded.

"Which is why we need to do everything we can to make her feel comfortable," Kristoff said. I raised my eyebrow at him, ready to whip out some comment about hypocrites, but then he said, "I've seen the pain in her eyes when she struck your heart, she was scared and it was heartbreaking. I promise not to scare her anymore."

"Fine, but if you break that promise, I will have Marshmallow put you back in your box until Elsa returns to normal, and then no promises after that," I concluded. Kristoff nodded, knowing full well I would hold him up to that. "And your face will have a short visit from my boot."

"As long as you understand the difference between me purposely scaring her, and her just being afraid," he added. I nodded and he turned to Olaf and said, "You should probably keep from falling apart and make a snow bed. Once you make it all four of us should be able to fit in it comfortably."

"Yes sir!" Olaf exclaimed as he fetched the snow, trying to be careful. I could tell that he was worried for Elsa and was trying to put on a brave face for her like she'd done for him. For reasons I didn't understand at the moment, I felt pride sweep through my whole body.

"Anna, you should probably get some hot chocolate. Nothing's more relaxing than hot chocolate," Kristoff said.

"O.k.! Come on Olaf! You can help me with the marshmallows!" I said, turning to Olaf. He eagerly nodded and we set off in search of chocolate. Momentarily I had second thoughts about leaving Krristoff alone with Elsa, but then I thought it would be best. Elsa's pride would be hurt if she knew Olaf and I saw her when she was acting her most cowardly. Besides, Kristoff really did care for her. Those two were pretty close, I guess they bond over ice or something.

"Do you know Elsa has a really bad sweet tooth?" I asked Olaf, trying to lighten up the mood. We'd took a trip to Oaken's, bringing back the hot chocolate. He was rummaging through a sack we used to carry everything, looking for the marshmallows.

"I figured. I have one too!" he exclaimed.

"Do you act like her too then?" I curiously asked, giggling.

"How does she act?" he curiously asked back.

"Well, Elsa could eat a cookie—not even a full one—and she'd have a sugar rush," I explained. It was the strangest thing really. "She'd be bouncing off the walls from one piece of candy, and since she has powers, she actually does bounce off the walls, well more like ice the walls," I continued. With me, I don't really get hyper, I just get a little goofy, but that's normally when I eat chocolate. With Kristoff's bad diet, sugar hardly affects him anymore. He mat eat lots of carrots but he has a weak side when it comes to sweets.

"Really?! Wow, that's so weird. That's not how I act. I just get a little crazy, and that's normally just with certain candies like cocoa, taffy, and soda," Olaf said.

"Really? That's the same with me, only it's just chocolate that gets me! Maybe it's a shared thing," I told him. What he said kind of shocked me. If he was made by Elsa's powers why didn't he react the same way that she did to all sweets? I guess that's just one more thing that makes him more life-like.

We could see the castle in the distance. Although I was a little upset that the hot chocolate was starting to cool off, I convinced myself that it was okay as long as it was chocolate. I could have tons of glasses of hot chocolate when we get back to the castle.

"Found them!" Olaf yelled before appearing in front of me with a bag of mini marshmallows. "How many for each mug?"

"Five, except three for Elsa's mug. The last thing we need is a hyper scared Queen with ice powers," I explained. We both laughed at the joke before we opened the ice castle's doors. We thought it smart not make a big entrance in front of Elsa, because we had no doubt she'd freak.

Hot chocolate is here!" I called when Olaf and I walked through the castle's doors. I was pleased to see that Kristoff had convinced Elsa out of bed and was now laying on our big pile of snow, with the blankets of course, with her. Even though they weren't blood related, they were like family to each other.

Elsa shyly looked up, but when she saw that it was just Olaf and me, she calmed a little. I handed the mug with three marshmallows to her while Olaf handed one to Kristoff. Olaf waddled onto Elsa's lap, much to her surprise, and I sat on the other side of her. We were securely snuggled up in the blanket on the floor of Elsa's palace sipping our drinks.

"What now?" I asked Kristoff. Grabbing a brush I got at Oaken's and messing with my hair.

"We could watch the sun rise?" Kristoff suggested. I agreed and Kristoff started to make the snow more comfortable. I guess when you live with trolls, you try to make everything the best it can be. I guess that's a pretty nice thing to know in a world like this.

Before Kristoff could finish getting comfy, Elsa started to nervously fidget with her hands. I felt kind of helpless and guilty just watching her, but I didn't know what to do. Then Elsa leaned over and whispered something to Kristoff, who thought it was amusing and chuckled before nodding his head and asking her, "You want me to ask or you?" I guess Elsa chose him, because Kristoff turned to me and said, "She wants to know if she could do your hair. It helps calm her nerves."

I was speechless but was still able to nod. Olaf and I exchanged spots and I sat down nervously. Elsa has never done my hair, not since the 'incident' as kids. I guess she has been to afraid to try again. I used to love when she did my hair, she was always careful.

"You still know how to do this sis?" I asked Elsa, who gave a barely audible giggle in return.

"I practiced a lot on my hair," Elsa softly said. Although I was shocked she'd actually said anything, I was glad she did. I could just imagine the small smile that's no doubt found its way onto her face. "I wanted this certain hairstyle to give me a new look, and when I couldn't do it myself I asked Gerda for help. I only asked for help after I was certain I was getting no-where, so I asked for a few pointers, I guess they helped 'cause it only took me a few tries before I got it."

"Wow, that's really cool," I said. She'd finished brushing through my thick mane and was now braiding my fiery locks. "Do you still mess with your hair?"

"Ya; It helps me calm down after a stressful day. I sort-of like doing it," Elsa said, a little louder this time. She was almost talking at a normal volume now. A minute later, Elsa's hands left my hair and retreated to her lap. I lifted my hand to my hair to trace the braid but Elsa grabbed it and said, "I'll show you. I don't want you to ruin it."

After Elsa made a mirror with her magic and showed me I gaped and said, "Wow, that's beautiful! I might have to ask you to do this more often."

I got off her lap so Olaf could jump back on, and as soon as we were comfortable again Kristoff said, "Alright, here we go! When the suns up, we can change moods since it won't take that long." We all gave a 'no shit Sherlock' look at him, even Elsa, before turning our attention to the sunrise. It seems the sunrise gets more beautiful every time you take a look at it. I guess it's because we never have the time to enjoy it anymore. Nobody does these days I guess, times are rough.

**I'm afraid to say the story is coming to it's end soon. Only a few more chapters (and a deleted scene-no hints!) I might do another update today, depends how much free time I have!**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	7. Rude

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, life's just been a little rough on me. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**I don't own Frozen**

**Rude**

Kristoff was right. The sun was up a minute before the hour was up, which was good because we were all laughing our butts off. We all shared some jokes we picked up from someplace, I'm grateful that Kristoff had thought of this.

"Alright, here goes everything! 3…2—" I cut Kristoff off by saying, "This is like the fifth time we've changed her mood. Do you have to make it so dramatic every single time?"

"Fine," Kristoff mumbled before pressing the mood button. Olaf was giggling and we were all still under the blankets.

Mental note: wash my night-gown when I get back to the castle.

Olaf stopped laughing long enough so we could hear Kristoff announce, "She's supposed to be rude."

We each raised an eyebrow as we examined Elsa, but soon we got the message when she snapped, "What are you guys looking at?"

Instead of answering her, I turned to Olaf and said, "Whatever Elsa does, you should probably do the opposite when around people, o.k.?"

"You sound like a mother," Elsa snorted. I rolled my eyes and Kristoff began to laugh. Only when Elsa said the word 'mother' Olaf had gotten up and had quickly excused himself. I found it odd, but I told myself I would check on him as soon as I knew Kristoff would be able to handle this.

"Kristoff, are you done laughing?" I asked crossing my arms. I was trying my hardest not to slap Elsa upside her head but I didn't know how much more self-control I had.

"Stop nagging us!" Elsa mocked. I guess Rude Elsa was hilarious to Kristoff because he couldn't stop laughing, and when Elsa would say something else, even if it was to him, and he'd go right back into his laughing fit.

I rolled my eyes before getting up and telling Kristoff, "Keep an eye on her until I get back Kris."

"Hey, you can't leave!" Elsa called when I got up and started making my way upstairs. She'd grabbed hold of my leg and I knew with one pull I would find myself landing face first on the floor. I definitely didn't like Rude Elsa.

"I'm going to check on Olaf. He seemed a little upset and I want to make sure he's o.k." I told her.

"Isn't that something the Queen of snow and ice should do?" she questioned.

"You're not exactly in the right mind frame for that right now, so no. Besides, it may have to do with me," I said. I was hoping she'd let go soon before I was forced to kick her. Something about this side of Elsa just brought out the worst in me.

"Come back quick," Elsa said as she let go of my leg. I know this sounds weird, but I smiled at that before heading out. It totally sounded rude yeah, but I knew that that was Rude Elsa's way of telling me she wanted me to come back as soon as I could in a good way. She wanted me to bring Olaf back so she knew he was o.k.

I walked across the room, going upstairs. I heard Olaf take a quick intake of breath, but he didn't say anything. I assumed he must have been crying and was trying to clean himself up so I called, "Olaf, it's me; Anna. Can I come in?"

So let me get this straight. I'm really awkward. I stumble over my words and blurt out the wrong thing at the wrong time. I just can't take it when people frown and mope around. Heh, that rhymes, wait. Focus Anna! Anyway, I seem to lose all of my social awkwardness to help a friend or stranger in need. So when I saw Olaf standing in the door way with a tear streaked face I knew exactly how to comfort him.

I scooped him up in my arms making my way over to Elsa's snow-bed where I held him as the tears continued to fall. I caressed his cool head, mindful of how tight I hugged, and rocked him back and forth. After the sobs died down I softly asked, "What's the matter Olaf?"

He brought his left hand up to wipe his tears as he murmured, "It's nothing. I'm fine now."

"I swear you're just like Elsa. She never tells me what's wrong either until she practically collapses under all the stress that's caused from keeping a kingdom running. I don't want to see that happen to you," I told him. Normally I confronted Elsa about lying and expressed my disappointment at her, but Olaf was in a fragile state right now and that would not go over well.

"I…I'm just sad because…because I don't have parents like the kids back in Arendelle," Olaf confessed. I caught my gasp in my throat as I looked down at the heart broken snowman in my arms.

"O Olaf," I cooed. I didn't really know what to say to that, so all I could do was offer my ears as he continued to talk it out.

"I love Elsa, but sometimes I wish I had parents. But then I think it's probably better that I don't. What parent would want a snowman as a son?"

"Olaf, you are so much more than a snowman and any parent in their right mind would consider themselves lucky to be your parents," I snapped, admittedly a little harsher than I probably should have. To try and recover I added, "Besides, one day you'll have parents."

"But that's another thing; when Elsa gets married it'll have to be to someone who'll accept me as a snowman along with her powers, and that narrows the field down a lot…unless you were to marry Elsa! Then you and Elsa would be my parents!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when he said that. I didn't know what I was supposed to say, so I said the truth. "I'm working on it," I muttered. I could feel my face burn as he gave me a mischievous grin and a chuckle.

"I won't tell her we had this conversation if you don't?" Olaf offered after a minute of awkward silence.

"Deal. What about Kristoff?" I asked as we shook hands on it.

"You can tell him a little of it if you want, since he'll probably wonder what we were talking about. I already consider him a Brother so I'm o.k. with it," he told me as he began to finish erasing the evidence of tears from his cheeks.

After I decided he looked presentable and I warned him of Elsa's probable behavior, we walked hand in hand back downstairs. They looked exactly like I left them. Kristoff was laughing on the floor, gasping for air, and Elsa was sitting against the wall with her arms behind her head.

"Took you long enough," she muttered when she saw us walk over. Olaf huffed and I rolled my eyes, but neither of us talked back. There was no point.

"Is Kris going to be o.k.?" Olaf asked, a little worried at how hard Kristoff was laughing. He was seriously having trouble breathing which even freaked me out a little.

"Maybe you should bring him upstairs and get him some water and food," I offered. If Kristoff laughed through this whole hour, I'm sure my head would explode. Olaf seemed to think along the same lines as me because he grabbed Kristoff's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Come here," Elsa ordered. I spun to look at her and narrowed my eyes, weighing my options in my head. I could do as she said, I could smack her upside her head, or I could back talk. I choose option number three.

"Say 'please' your Majesty and maybe I will," I stated.

"Puh-lease come here," she said. I growled. I guess 'rude' and 'ass' were synonyms when it came to Elsa's moods.

"Listen I realize that you probably have little control over being rude, so why don't we just not talk. If you motion to me instead I'll probably be able to hold my own mood together better."

"Nah."

I smacked myself in the forehead. This was going nowhere. "Fine, I'll just stand here. That way I won't hurt you," I reasoned out loud.

"Haha, like you could actually physically hurt me," Elsa said. "Actually, now that I think about it, you can't even stop me from bringing you over here."

My eyes went wide at that last comment as I asked what exactly she meant by that. My answer was a snow golem that came to life next to Elsa. She stayed sitting there with a smirk on her face. So I did the most logical thing I could think of and turned around to run. I didn't even make it to the stairs before she caught me.

"Elsa!" I angrily yelled. I could hear Kristoff laugh again as well as Olaf groan.

The snow golem wrapped its arms around my waist and stomach before it tossed me over its shoulder and started walking back to Elsa. I tried pounding on its back, but it was useless. It just kept walking, chuckling at my protests and yells. When we reached Elsa, it tossed me down to her before melting. Elsa smirked down at me as she said, "Told ya so."

_Fine, if that's how it was going to be then so be it!_ I thought as I sat Indian style in front of Elsa, my back to her, and kept my arms crossed in front of my chest. I was determined not to speak or look at her until the hour was up. Unfortunately that meant not being able to shut her up either.

"Snowflake don't be such a brat!"

"I know you're mad, but there's no reason to pout."

"Snowflake, look at me."

"Annnnnnaaaaaaaaaaa. You could use some practice kissing, so why don't we practice now?"

Throughout all of it I stayed silent. It was hard but I did it. She must have realized I wasn't going to turn around in frustration to yell at her, so she resorted to a different plan of action. It definitely made my job at being mad at her a lot harder.

She started massaging my neck. I tensed at first, but decided it couldn't hurt to take advantage of this behavior while it lasted. After a few minutes on my neck she moved to my shoulders. I felt her shift, but assumed she was just moving closer. Without realizing it, I had dropped my arms and they were hanging at my side.

And that was before I felt her soft lips on my skin. My first thought was how much I was enjoying this. My next thought was more like, _What kind of books has she been reading__! Where'd she learn to do this?_ Before I knew it, my body was sagging into hers. I didn't even care or get mad when I heard her chuckle. She knew she was winning, and I was more than willing to take the loss.

Her hands had been rubbing my arms until I felt my body completely sag onto hers. Then her arms wrapped around me. Elsa must be quite the romantic if she's able to make me swoon in some of her worst moods. I let my head fall back and she pushed me away just enough so she could kiss me. It was a gentle kiss, but passionate none the less. It was kind of strange kissing her upside down, but man was it awesome.

Mental note: do this again.

I had a feeling we were just getting started with this little kissing session when Kristoff cleared his voice and said, "Looks like you might get a sibling sooner than we thought," followed by Olaf's giggles.

**So that's it for now! I'll try to update sooner from now on! I hoped you liked it, stay awesome!**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	8. Sneaky

**What's up? I don't really have anything else to say so...**

**I still don't own Frozen!**

**Sneaky**

I'd finally gotten over the blushing and embarrassment from Kristoff's comment and it was now time for another mood change, we'd decided to go upstairs. Kristoff was still laughing too hard to change the mood, so I gave the honors to Olaf to try and cheer him up. He felt the same way about Elsa's rudeness that I did (before the romantic stuff).

Elsa was about to make another witty comment, but before she could say anything Olaf pounded on the button. I was surprised the whole device didn't crumble from the force at which he'd punched the button. He'd had enough, and who could blame him? Elsa was rude and he'd spent the entire hour with a howling Kristoff.

"So what mood is it now?" I cautiously asked. We reasoned there couldn't be many more moods left and were hoping to get them over with so we could sleep the rest of our Sunday away. If Elsa was back to normal before 2, we'd sleep until dinner time, stay up late so I could help her with that big stack of papers on her desk, and then sleep through the night like usual. It was seven and we were feeling pretty confident that our luck might stay long enough for this to end soon.

Olaf gave a mischievous grin as he announced "Sneaky!"

"What?" I asked, a little concerned that I'd heard her right. Elsa was already sneaky to begin with. Need I recall one too many April Fool's pranks and jokes? No, I need not.

"I said sneaky! Do you think we could play Ghost in the Graveyard or Hide and Seek? Please?" Olaf asked with innocence in his eyes. He'd obviously inherited the mischievous grin and the puppy dog eyes from Elsa, but he also managed to pout like I did when I wanted something from Elsa or Kristoff. It's a girls' greatest weapon, I tell ya. (Or snowman in this case.)

He was too cute to turn down, but not willing to give in entirely because I'm stubborn by nature I told him, "If it's fine with Kristoff and Elsa, then we can play Hide and Seek in the castle."

"Sweet!" Olaf said as he began to celebrate his mini victory. Kristoff was just settling down when Olaf asked him and replied with a "Duh!" Olaf stopped celebrating when he turned to Elsa and was met with nothing but air. "Where'd she go?" he asked.

"I guess she has other plans," I said as my stomach knotted up. The three of us stayed dead silent and if one of us had even breathed too loud, we would have missed the small "Oomph!" that came from outside. With me leading, we ran to the staircase and when we looked down we saw Elsa face-down at the bottom of the stairs. I guess even when she's full out sneaky her clumsiness will always be her downfall. That's right, the Queen of Arendelle is a total klutz.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kristoff asked, mood changer in hand. I faintly heard the _'click click click'_ of the mood changer as he took blackmail worthy pictures. I couldn't help but smirk when Elsa's eyes went wide and she turned around. Caught, like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. I frowned though when her lop-sided grin returned to her face and a puff of snow appeared sort of like a smoke bomb, there was no Elsa to be seen.

"Olaf, can you get Marshmallow real quick?" I quietly asked. He didn't hesitate and came back with Marshmallow not much later. Nice timing too because not a second later, something hit Marshmallow and fell flat on his back. Good thing we have him as a shield.

"Nice try Elsa!" Olaf said. It was obvious he was enjoying this side of Elsa and I couldn't really blame him. Rude Elsa had been a headache, but Sneaky Elsa could be fun to play with; perfect for some well deserved revenge.

Olaf snuck out from behind Marshmallow. Elsa once told me that any of her creations could track her easily, same with her. But I'm pretty sure Elsa could get to Olaf easily with all giggling he's doing.

"Kristoff," I hissed as we carefully made our way down the stairs. "Where did Olaf put the snowballs we made?" Earlier, when Olaf and I were bringing the hot chocolate back, Olaf found the snowballs hiding behind a patch of snow and I had told him that that was where I hid them so I could get Elsa at a moment's notice.

"I told him to put them downstairs next to our snow forts. I think he made more of them too," Kristoff replied with a mischievous grin of his own. I smirked back and we slowly made our way to the kitchen, dodging stray balls of snow that came our way courtesy of our two friends.

After a little, my smirk turned into a smile. I'd only been hit twice, Kristoff five times, but I was truly enjoying myself. It felt like we were kids again. Normally we're so stressed out and Elsa's so mature that we hardly get to be childish anymore. True, this was more how 10 year olds acted, but being the busy people we are, it didn't matter much to us. Kristoff and I dove for the snowballs by the fort before Olaf could realize what we were doing and alert Elsa. I handed a handful of snowballs to Kristoff and took the others for myself.

"Why do you get more?" Kristoff playfully whined as we crouched behind one of the walls of our fort.

"Because it was my idea," I stated. I narrowed my eyes, searching and listening for any signs of the two, and when I felt the left side of me get colder, I didn't hesitate to throw a snowball. I've always had better aim than Kristoff and Elsa, even though I'm a clumsy person, and I think I just proved it because I hit Elsa head on between the eyes, and I hadn't even seen her!

"Ahhh!" Elsa yelled as she was hit. Everyone laughed but quickly recovered.

"Kristoff, when you feel a cold spot aim your snowballs there!" I told him. And not a minute too soon because soon both Kristoff and I were firing away, moving towards the entrance where we kept our supplies. I heard Olaf squeal as Kristoff hit him again. We were doing pretty well if I'd say so myself. Too bad we forgot that Elsa is a queen. Meaning, she has lots of strategies and can think well on the go. The room went silent and I knew Elsa and Olaf were planning something. They were probably on some ice platform right above us and we didn't even know it.

Just as I aimed a snowball above my head, Kristoff and I yelped when someone grabbed our ankles from below us. I was able to get Olaf's hands off me, but Kristoff wasn't so lucky. He was no longer next to me, as if he just vanished, and I was left all on my own. Should I leave him and save myself? Tempting, but we promised each other a long time ago that nobody gets left behind, so I turned on my heels and made my way to the balcony. It took me three minutes to make it up the stairs and when I was finally upstairs I whispered, "Kristoff?"

I heard something move to my left. I felt like that girl in books that go into the creepy house even though the readers are like 'No! Turn away!' as I carefully made my way to the balcony. My hand was on the door when I heard more scuffling from the other side. My heart was racing and pounding against my chest and as soon as I opened the door I fired a snowball.

"Mmmm!" Kristoff yelled. They'd gagged him, tied him up, and left him on the balcony. He was also now covered in snow too.

"Whoops, sorry Kris," I said as I helped him out off the balcony and untied the cloth around his mouth. He spit out what looked like a ball of snow before going into a minor coughing fit.

Finally, when he'd regained a normal breathing pattern he exclaimed, "It was a trap! I was a distraction!"

"Distraction for what?" I asked in alarm. I heard some laughter from the doorway downstairs and I gave Kristoff some more snowball ammo as we sprinted up the stairs and flew to our supplies. Remember what I said about Elsa being caught earlier like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar? Well, now she's really caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Literally.

"O no! Look at that! We are all out of cookies. What a shame…" Olaf said in mock shock/sadness. Both had chocolate all over their faces and the milk canteen was empty and dripping onto the floor. Good grief, we are in for a hectic hour.

**That's all for now guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I hope the fluff made up for it!**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	9. Stressed

**Guess who's back! Wow, I can already imagine all those sarcastic people out there with those witty replies, I wouldn't blame them, I would do the same thing.**

**Anyway, it's story time! (I don't own Frozen)**

**Stressed**

So, once Kristoff and I caught the two after their little sugar buffet, Elsa and Olaf went crazy. They were bouncing off the ceilings, trying to freeze the already frozen walls, speed sledding, and talking a mile a minute. Somehow I convinced them that there was one more cookie left and that I hid it somewhere in the castle. They were now going mad looking everywhere for that non-existent cookie. I'll admit it: Kristoff can have good ideas from time to time.

I was cleaning up the area, trying to estimate how many sweets the two ate, before moving on to the rest of the bottom floor. When I started cleaning, Kristoff convinced the two to a snowball fight outside, so by the time everything was spotless they'd worn out most of their sugar high. I finished putting the cleaning supplies away and refilled the ammo of snowballs, just in case, and then headed upstairs.

"Just in time Anna! It's time again," Kristoff tiredly said as I entered. Olaf looked like he was about to faint and Elsa's eyes were wide and unblinking. I gave Kristoff the 'o.k.' and he pressed the mood button and before we knew it we had a Stressed Elsa in our midst.

"O.k. Olaf, you know what mood she's on, so I think it'd be fine if you took another nap. You look a little tired," I said. He weakly nodded at me when I grabbed his hand to bring him outside where Sven was already taking a nap in a pile of blankets, and pulled the blankets up to his chin once he was in bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. I smiled looking at the peaceful face of Olaf before returning to Elsa and Kristoff, closing the door on my way in.

"So, stressed you say?" I asked Kristoff while observing Elsa. She still had her ice dress, but before I could say anything else, a snow golem appeared next to her. And another one. And another. And another.

"You do paperwork, you make brunch, you clean the upstairs, you clean downstairs, and I'll clean this area," Elsa said while pointing to each golem. One golem turned into a human size. That golem was the one lucky enough to be assigned 'paperwork' so it grabbed Elsa's bag filled with things she packed before well, this happened, and sat down at a table Elsa made for it.

Kristoff and I shared a confused look before he said, "You should probably help with the paperwork and I'll help clean." I nodded and headed off to find the snow golem, only to find Elsa had decided to switch jobs with it. All of her golems were trying to do things as fast as possible, including her. Elsa's eyes were quickly scanning a paper from the small stack again and again while chewing on the end of her pencil.

As I took a seat across from her I said, "I can help. I know I'm not as good at this as you but I'm not that bad at it. Since all the other golems are doing something else, I think we might actually have time to go through everything." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Let's start with some trade agreements," she said and I nodded. I was really good with problem solving, or at least try to be, so I enjoyed helping this Elsa with all the different possibilities and secrets to understanding what is worth while. Once that was done we went on to some architecture that needed to be approved for a few houses being built. Elsa seemed a lot happier about architecture than trade agreements, so it was a breeze. The golem that was assigned 'brunch' had finished around the same time we started military operations, so I decided we should take a break.

"Kristoff, brunch is ready!" I yelled, to hungry to find him. I went outside after I got my reply and checked on Olaf. He was still sleeping so I decided not to wake him. If he was hungry when he woke up, I'd make him whatever he wanted. I told the other golems too, but it was useless because they all just started to melt away.

Brunch went by fast. We had half an hour left before Stressed Elsa was no more, and I inwardly frowned. The only thing that was really different from this Elsa and Normal Elsa was that when she was only stressed, she did things and she did them quickly. Why hadn't Elsa used her golems before? She was left in her study alone, so getting caught wasn't really a big threat. I get it when she's out at meetings, but she could easily melt them from anywhere. But otherwise, Stressed and Normal Elsa were pretty much the same. And that worried me.

"Well, the palace is looking great," Kristoff said as we finished our meals and I started cleaning up our mess.

"That's good," I replied. I could see Elsa's rubbing her hands together, something she only does when she's worried or not doing anything at all. She's always moving, no matter what. Even in her study, she moves her pen between her fingers, twirling them over and under them. Always moving.

"O.k. so, is there anything else that needs to get done Elsa?" I asked. She nodded and one other golem appeared beside her.

"We still need to finish with what's left of the stack of papers and the palace still has a little left that needs to be organized," Elsa told me. I nodded and turned back to cleaning and fixing our small mess. I turned back and both Elsa and the golem were still there. Kristoff was fixing to head downstairs smirking.

"Um, is everything o.k.?" I asked. I didn't understand why the golem was still standing next to Elsa. It should be helping Kristoff finish up downstairs.

"Haha, nope! What would give you that idea?" Elsa asked while she rubbed her hands together, the obvious tell tale sign that she was lying and/or nervous. "I'll just put the supplies away."

"Can we finish the papers now?" Elsa asked, pen ticking against the table. I looked at Elsa suspiciously before stepping aside from the supplies and heading back to the table.

"Elsa, tell me when you're ready to finish downstairs. I'm going to hang out with Sven," Kristoff said as he made his way down to the entrance. When he said hang out I rolled my eyes because by 'hang out' he meant eating what was left of the carrots probably taking the mood changer. The same mood changer that was probably filled with blackmail pictures of me and Elsa.

Mental note: take the mood changer after this is over and destroy all blackmail pictures.

Elsa and I started on what was left of the papers and she seemed to have more trouble than she should have. Her hand was constantly running through her hair and her lip was in between her teeth making her look cuter, if that was even possible. The golem finished with the supplies when Elsa and I were half way through the remaining papers, but instead of calling to Kristoff to finish downstairs, it sat across from Elsa and watched us work. After three minutes of being watched by the golem and having to do the same paper over and over again I lost it. "What is going on here?" I yelled. Both Elsa and the golem shared a worried, stressed, and nervous look. I crossed my hands over my chest and began tapping my foot.

"Anna," Elsa started, "I've been really stressed lately about a lot of things…"

"…but one thing in particular," Elsa hesitantly finished. This caught my attention, so I uncrossed my arms, sat up a little straighter, and gave her my full attention. I didn't know what to expect, except that it was important to Elsa.

"I don't really know how to ask this without being blunt," Elsa said turning to the golem. She looked to be debating whether to finish.

"Do you have wish I didn't have my powers?" Elsa blurted.

"What?" I asked, not quite sure where this was headed.

"Do you ever wish I was born normal. You know, no more ice," she replied.

"O," I said. My eyebrows were raised high and I momentarily forgot how to breathe, but I quickly recovered and grabbed both her hands and gave a small smile. Inside, I was extremely confused, but outside I looked calm. Why was Elsa so stressed about that? She should know by now how I feel about her powers.

"Elsa, I love you for who you are. If I didn't would I have climbed up this mountain looking for you after your coronation? You and your magic make you the person you are; Elsa. And Elsa is my sister," I explained before quickly adding, "And I guess Kristoff is like a brother."

She looked more relived but I guess that was only one of her questions because she then asked, "So you don't just think I'm a burden, right?"

I wasn't going to, but I slapped her lightly on the cheek, leaving it a little red, and glared at her before saying, "Of course not! I'm offended you'd think that." Elsa laughed which caused my glare to intensify, which immediately shut her up.

"Sorry Anna, but I had to know for sure," Elsa said. I smiled again and got up to give her a hug. When I hugged her, I had a chance to check my pocket watch and discovered it was just about eight in the morning, which meant it was time to trade in Stressed Elsa for the next mood in line.

"C'mon Elsa, time to change moods again," I said as I grabbed Elsa's hand after she melted the snow golem and led her up to her room. "Go tell Kristoff and I'll go get Olaf."

**Yup, I'm still not dead yet! Well it hasn't been that long since I updated but you get the point.**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	10. Grumpy

**Fair warning: this chapter doesn't really focus much on Elsa. Why? Because it just doesn't.**

**How many times do I have to tell you guys, I don't own Frozen. Now please let me wallow in my sadness and go ahead and read this chapter.**

****Grumpy****

"O, look who's crabby," Kristoff joked when Olaf came waddling in the room after me. He was still extremely tired but refused to miss any mood changings. I swear he can be just as stubborn as me and Elsa when it comes to just about everything.

"Just change the mood," Olaf mumbled. Elsa was on the snow bed rubbing her hands together again and after Kristoff stuck his tongue out and I rolled my eyes we were greeted with a grumpy Elsa.

"Like Snow Queen, like smowman," Kristoff said chuckling to himself. Olaf sent a glare his way, but even I had to admit it was funny. What were the odds that both of them would end up being grumpy?

"So, I'm guessing we probably won't be finishing those papers, huh Elsa?" I joked.

"What do you think?" Elsa grumbled before hiding her head in her pillow. Olaf yawned before waddling over to the other half of Elsa's snow bed and grabbing the other pillow, which just so happened to be the one under the pillow Elsa's head was on.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Elsa complained.

"Oh come on Elsa,It's called sharing!" Olaf sarcastically replied before getting comfy and steadying his breathing. Elsa just plopped her head back on the pillow (face down) and before I knew it, the room was full of sounds of sleep. Even Kristoff had plopped down on the ground with his carrot and was snoring like there was no tomorrow.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I mumbled, "Wow," before deciding that a nap wasn't that bad of an idea. We haven't exactly gotten the recommended 6-8 hours of sleep, so even though it was eight in the morning, I got myself settled on the now clean floor at the foot of Elsa's snow bed.

Mental note: remind Elsa to use her powers for chores.

I'd grabbed an extra few blankets from our supplies and put one over Kristoff, one over me, and folded the last one to use as a pillow before heading into a dream filled sleep.

_I was in a bedroom. The walls were a bright ice blue, but not too bright as to blind you when you walked in. The large king sized bed had green and purple sheeting and the trim on the walls matched the white bedspread. _

_There were three white windows with ice blue curtains, one to my left and two in front of me on either side on the bed. There were two doors to my right. One was a bathroom and the other was a walk in closet, similar to the one I have in the castle. Only difference was that it was filled with not just my clothes, which struck me as odd anyways because this wasn't my room, but Elsa's clothes too._

_Her coronation dress was hanging in the back and her casual attire, along with a few dresses, hung closer to the door. Shoes were lining the floor and there was a long carpet disguising the sides of the closet. _

_I backed out of the closet because I had no idea how my clothes had gotten there or even where I was. I felt strangely safe but also suspicious and confused. I backed up until my back hit the dresser, and when I turned I saw that it was my mothers old one and it had a pretty good amount of paintings of Elsa, Kristoff, and me on them. One picture in particular caught my attention._

_It was in a white frame and was titled 'First Ever Family Picture' in Elsa's neat cursive hand writing. I grabbed it and studied it for what felt like hours._

_ Elsa and I were sitting on a bench with the fjord behind us and Olaf in between us, sitting on each of our legs. He had an adorable ice blue bow tie right under his chin making him look more adorable then ever._

_Elsa was wearing an open blue button up with a snow white undershirt. Her hair was just as wind swept as always and that lop-sided grin that I'd come to love and melt from was firmly placed on her face. _

_And then there was me. My hair was the only thing that was different about my appearance, besides my make-up. I was wearing a lime green sundress with small yellow flowers all over it. My hair in a messy bun with the fiery locks not looking that wild. I was wearing a pair of lime green flats to match my sundress._

_Yet in the picture I looked happy. I was smiling and it didn't look forced or faked. The detail that really caught my breath was that Olaf's hands weren't just folded in his lap. They were folded over both mine and Elsa's hand, which was holding my hand._

_With my shaking hand, I set the picture frame back where I found it and turned to take the room in again. It makes so much sense now! This is mine and Elsa's room. That explains why it's ice blue. That explains the closet. That also explains why I didn't freak out when arms came out of nowhere to wrap themselves around me and I heard Elsa's voice in my ear._

_"Snowflake," she said. I was about to say something back, but just then I felt a hard jerk to my midsection and I screamed from surprise. Then my world went black._

I was on the floor. My head hurt and I didn't remember much, just something about a blue room, but I guess I screamed because Olaf and Kristoff yelped and Elsa put an ice dome around me before quickly taking it down again. But I wasn't focused on any of that because arms that weren't mine were wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Elsa's concerned eyes looking back at me.

"Anna are you o.k.?" she asked me.

Um...ya. I'm fine now," I said while trying to figure out what exactly had happened. I remember being jerked, so Elsa must have moved me closer in real life and I felt it in my dream. But that still didn't explain how the heck Elsa ended up on the floor next to me. Sure, she was a light sleeper, but I made sure she was still sleeping when I laid down for a nap too. Everyone was fast asleep, so why had she woken up? And why didn't she just stay in bed?

Then I remembered that this wasn't Normal Elsa. This was Grumpy Elsa because she then said, "Ugh! I was having a really good dream!" and plopped back down, mumbling something incoherent into my makeshift pillow that I guess we were now sharing. Kristoff was snickering and Olaf was already fast asleep again. Since Elsa's left arm was still over my waist, I couldn't exactly do anything but lay back down so that's what I did.

I was able to check the clock on my phone and I saw that there were 20 minutes left until my alarm was set to go off. After what felt like hours, but was really only two minutes, I gave up on trying to go back to sleep. Every ten seconds it seemed that Elsa's body would tense and I could hear Kristoff snoring. So I had to settle with sorting through my thoughts.

_Does this mean that Elsa and I are a thing now?_

_She hasn't actually asked you though._

_So, what's going on then? I really don't want to just be 'Sisters with Benefits' or something like that._

_Then tell her! _

_...When?_

_When she's back to normal. She should remember everything so it should be less awkward. Unless another situation presents itself._

_How?_

And that's when Elsa tugged me closer again, successfully bringing me back from my thoughts. I'd either have to get used to this or she'd need to work on this if it was about to become a constant thing. Lazy Elsa didn't do this, but then again she was extremely lazy.

The next fifteen minutes went by slower than Elsa's meetings on a busy day and when my phone finally buzzed, alarming me that it was time, I almost jumped for joy. But I didn't because by now Elsa's face was buried in my neck and she'd successfully tangled our legs together. Every time she breathed small shivers were sent down my spine. I wasn't sure if I enjoyed this or not.

I sent a small snowball leanding next to Kristoff, alerting him to wake up and when the snoring in the room ceased to be heard and was replaced with his grumbling I told him, "Kristoff help me. Wake Olaf and then help me with Elsa."

"Why can't you wake Elsa?" Kristoff asked as he walked over to the snow bed to wake Olaf. "Just kick her or something."

"I can't, um, exactly move and I'd rather not scream again," I explained as I felt the blush overcome my cheeks. Olaf waddled over, jumping along the way, and smiled at me.

"I know how to wake her, but I don't know how she'll react," he warned.

Elsa was already moving and shifting as her hold around me tightened so I said, "If we don't wake her soon I won't be able to breathe so go on."

He nodded, stopped playing around, and took in a deep breath before shouting, "HANS IS BACK!"

I tried my best not to scream again as Elsa shot up, with me in both her arms now, and rapidly asked, "Huh? What? Where?" and surveyed the room. My already messy hair was even messier and now I was dizzy because when Elsa shot up, she did it at an inhuman speed.

"You get all that?" Olaf asked giggling. I gave him a confused look, but my unasked question was answered when Kristoff said, "Yup."

Before I could bite Kristoff's head off, Elsa asked, "What the hell! Why am I awake and why didn't you think of a better way to wake me!?"

"It's time to change moods dude, and you wouldn't let go of Anna for her to wake you," Kristoff said chuckling. "Speaking of Anna…"

"Ya, do you minds loosening your grip a bit?" I choked out.

**Yup. I just made the mood changer able to take videos. Deal with it. Cue the sunglasses. Anyway, sorry about the long wait! Stuff has just gotten in the way of writing so yeah, hope you liked it!**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	11. Loving

**I should probably have a official update time, like every week or something...eh, I'll figure that out as I go! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! It's coming to an end pretty soon! **

**I love you guys, so on with the chapter some of you guys have been waiting for! (I don't own Frozen)**

**Loving**

After Elsa and I untangled herself from me, quite stubbornly with tons of breathless curses might I add, I grabbed the remote and changed her mood.

"Hey, I wanted to do that!" Kristoff whined.

"Kristoff, you've changed them all the other times except once, and I'm not in the mood to listen to Grumpy swear like a sailor," I said a bit peeved myself. I gave him the mood changer back and tried to tame the bird's nest that was my hair. Elsa's braid was unraveling and I couldn't comb through my hair for longer than two seconds without coming across a knot. I couldn't even take my pony tail out because there were too many knots connecting it to my hair.

"Olaf, can you look through our supplies for a brush?" I asked, still staring at myself in Elsa's bathroom mirror. Who knew this place actually was made with a bathroom? "Damn…" I mumbled as I tried to untangle my pony tail. This hurts a lot more than it should! If only I could pull off shorter hair, then I wouldn't have to mess with knots and tangles and ponytails...

"Here Anna," Olaf said when he returned with my brush. Although Olaf was staying here in the Elsa's castle at the moment, Elsa convinced him to stay in a small house she had made for him. Saying something about not wanting him to wander around and get hurt.

"Thanks Olaf," I said, taking the brush. "So what mood is Elsa on now?"

"Kristoff told me he wanted us to guess and that we couldn't share our guesses with each other," he said.

It came out a bit quicker than it should have and he was rocking on his stump snow legs so I stated, "You are lying. You already know but you and Kristoff are going to make me guess."

"How'd you know?" Olaf asked, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Call it a woman's intuition," I said. "Ow!"

Mental note: when sleeping with Elsa, keep hair in pony tail.

Alright, that came out wrong and for all you who's heads are stuck in the gutter, get real. This is me and Elsa we're talking about! You're just as bad as Kris...

"Let me help Anna!" Elsa said, bursting through the door. She snatched the brush out from my grasp and tip-toed a little above my head to get a better look at my situation. It was weird to see her like this.

Olaf happily skipped out of the bathroom and Elsa quickly worked through the knots with ease. I hadn't thought to close my hand after she'd grabbed the brush because I was focusing on her facial expression. I'd only ever seen those eyes look like that when she was staring at Olaf in the garden or during that one week she'd taken off just to spend time with him. Only now, her eyes seemed to sparkle, something I hadn't seen unless he was looking at Olaf and me. And even then, that look was different than the content look she had looking at me.

It took Elsa five minutes, not even, to undo all the knots in my hair _and_ re-braid the French braid that had fallen out. She even got my twin braids just right. I was so impressed that I didn't know what to say, so I settled with a hug and a "Thanks!"

The hug was quick and left Elsa stunned, but I didn't really notice because I was busy glaring at Kristoff. "Why do I have to guess?"

"Just 'cause," he answered, not looking up from searching for a carrot. As if reading my mind he then said, "And Olaf and I have hidden it so there's no way you can cheat." I raised an eyebrow at Olaf who shrugged in response before throwing my head back and accidentally hit Elsa's shoulder.

"Ow!" we both said. "Sorry Snowflake, I didn't realize I was that close," Elsa explained.

"Its fine," I told her rubbing the back of my head. I turned to look at her because I only had 50 minutes to guess and if I didn't figure it out, I'd go crazy. I studied her body language, which looked totally relaxed. I noticed her hands, which played with her hair. I saw that dazed look and easy-going smile and blinked when I saw it was directed at me.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face and jumped slightly when she all of a sudden exclaimed, "I'll be right back!" and ran out of the room.

"She couldn't just walk like a normal person?" Olaf asked raising his eyebrow to mirror my thoughts.

"Guess not," Kristoff and I said.

"Why didn't she just make a golem go do whatever she rushed out to do?" Olaf asked giggling.

"Clueless on so many levels," I hummed, laughing along with Kristoff. Elsa burst from the stairs, slightly panting, with her hands hidden behind her back. There was a smudge of snow on her cheek and a goofy grin on her face.

"Hey Kris, do you still want those extra bags of carrots the castle had?" Elsa asked. Finally Kristoff looked up from his snack, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, and nodded quickly. "They're in Oaken's shop if you want them."

"I love you man!" Kristoff exclaimed as he jumped out of the corner he'd sat himself in and rushed over to the entrance, Sven already waiting for him.

"What are best friends for?" Elsa asked as her smile grew. I was still looking off towards the massive doors when she kneeled and asked Olaf, "Are you still looking for a necklace?"

"Yes! I haven't found one unique enough yet though. I wanted to have a pretty one like the kids I see back at the castle! I don't even know what I'm really looking for, why?" he excitedly asked. Olaf wasn't dumb. He knew that Elsa probably had a necklace for him behind her back.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," she said while removing her right hand from her back to hold up a one of kind necklace. Elsa must have made it using her magic and then used one of her old ribbons to thread through the heart. Inside the heart you could see little blue swirls of energy moving about.

"Whoa…" Olaf said, completely mesmerized. I continued to watch him as I thought back to the time Elsa first crafted anything out of ice for the fun of it since, well you know. It was after she saved the kingdom from Hans and broke the eternal winter. She formed an ice crystal and gave it to me because she was glad I was willing to be her sister after discovering her powers. It was one of the only times Ms. Clueless was actually aware because we'd touched foreheads and it wasn't awkward to just smile and gaze into each other's eyes. Even after Kristoff started making an 'awwwww' noise and we didn't go red from embarrassment.

"You like it?" Elsa asked, even though she knew the answer. She was looking at Olaf the way a mother should look at her son, as though she was privileged to be able to make him smile.

"I love it!" he exclaimed as he gently took it in his stick hands to examine it closer. "It won't melt?"

"It won't melt. My ice is very special, so it should last a very long time, if not forever," Elsa replied. After gazing at Olaf for a few more minutes she turned her attention to me.

I smiled as she came to sit next to me. Her left hand was still holding something behind her back, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. I don't wear much jewelry besides my earings ana my necklace. That's probably where she got the idea for Olaf, because I'd accidentally forgot to hide the fact that I'd made the crystal into a necklace and she saw it once at dinner.

"You like nature right?" she asked.

"That's an understatement," I replied, shifting so I was looking at him, "but yes."

"Good," she said as she revealed what she was hiding. It was a small bouquet of five lilies, my favorite flower, in a 'Elsa Original' vase. They were blue too; my favorite color! She used to garden with our mom when she was younger, a fact only I know because I'd caught her doing so one day while chasing a butterfly as a kid, so I knew I didn't have to worry about the flowers being trimmed or anything. I could just gaze at them and enjoy their presence.

The vase was tall and slender with a beautiful snowflake on its center(heh, that rhymed). I took it in my hands and was surprised again to find that the ice wasn't cold at all. I smiled as I asked, "Where did you find the flowers?" She hadn't been gone long enough to make Olaf's gift and run to a flower shop or Oaken's in this case, so unless she stole them from some poor soul just passing by, I had no idea where she could have found them.

"I—_Our mom_ had a secret garden for herself, taken care of by only the best, and I told her one day she should plant lilies. I was going to show you sometime when the weather was better, because I know they're your favorite flower, but I think a few missing lilies won't hurt. I put a layer of frost over them so they'll be able to live for a large amount of time. I brought them and wanted to give them to you before all this happened," she explained. I could practically see her magic aura glow as her smile widened even more when I smelt the lilies fresh scent and smiled. She'd already put Olaf in her lap and had already helped him with the necklace. I just sat there petting my gift. This is something wives and girlfriends and just girls in general wish for from that special someone, and here I was, in all my awkward essence, living that dream.

"I love them," I quietly confessed. A bit dazed as I asked Kristoff who had recently came back, "Is her mood perfect? Because I could get used to this." Kristoff laughed in response but otherwise remained focused on his bags of carrots. Olaf had hoped off the bed and was looking at her necklace in the ice mirror, and with Kristoff preoccupied I felt brave enough to lean over and kiss Elsa right on the lips. It wasn't long or deep or anything more than a peck, but it was all I could think of as I said, "Thanks Elsa."

I got up, vase in hand, and stated, "I'll make sandwiches for lunch guys." I swayed through the door and down the stairs, all the while admiring my gift, and placed it in the middle of the ice table Elsa still had while we were doing paperwork. After arranging and rearranging it a few times, I smiled and got to work on lunch. For the first time in years I hummed and swayed as I 'cooked' and before I knew it I was dancing around the palace to music that was playing in my head. Before much longer I'd finished the sandwiches and had cleaned up and was now dancing to an imaginary partner. And before much longer, my partner was no longer imaginary.

Would you mind if I had this dance?" Elsa charmingly asked.

I giggled and faked a courtesy as I said, "Why of course not." I was pleasantly reminded of Elsa teaching me how to dance a month after the whole Hans incident as Elsa took one of my hands in hers and placed her other hand on my back while I placed my other on her shoulder. Only, this dance was way better than our ballroom dance.

You know how I thought the music was all in my head? I guess it wasn't because after a little Elsa asked, "Can you sing too?" I'd been humming the whole time! But instead of being embarrassed I answered by singing the words to the lullaby I learned when I first took singing lessons. Our mother heard me singing in my room and insisted on me taking lessons. This was one of the first songs I'd ever learned and I told my teacher that when I had a daughter or son one day, I'd sing this to them before bed when they couldn't get to sleep.

I closed my eyes and finished the lullaby as Elsa swirled us about. She wasn't actually that bad of a dancer. Not that I expected her to be! It's just she didn't step on my foot once and she led quite well. Did I mention Our mother made me take dance lessons too? Those I hadn't been too happy about taking, but now I was glad that I did so I wasn't making a fool of myself now. I'm just glad Elsa helped me with my dancing before this.

Mental note: take up those dancing lessons again.

When I finished singing, I took my hand out of Elsa's and wrapped it around her neck with my other one. I leaned my head into her shoulder and smiled as her other hand found my back. We just kind of swayed back and forth for what felt like days until she took my chin in her left hand and kissed me.

It was gentle and full of care. Her lips felt soft as they moved in sync with mine and I didn't open my eyes until we broke apart for air. We touched foreheads and I thought, _Now; tell her you love her more then a sister, now._

Without hesitation I softly said, "Elsa, I l—" and just as I was about to confess my feelings Kristoff screamed, "Help! Shit! No no no no no no!" We froze and seconds later Elsa grabbed my hand and we ran to her room (yeah, upstairs is her room along with a bathroom, I guess Elsa was feeling creative while making her palace). We found Olaf with his stick fingers rubbing his temples and Kristoff with his face in his hands. The bag of carrots were nowhere to be seen.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed as I huffed in defeat.

"I know," Olaf mumbled as he patted Kristoff's back in an effort to try and make him feel better.

I just stared at the empty bags, my head at an angle and an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look on my face, as Elsa walked over to try and help Olaf with Kristoffr. I was so close; _so close_. The only thought that I could think of was the irony in what had just happened. Kristoff, the one who'd been practically begging me to tell Elsa how I felt about her, had stopped me from doing just that by yelling at his stupid bag of missing carrots.

**(Random stuff so you don't really have to read this because it makes no sense and I confused myself while writing this! I was just too lazy to delete it! :P) **

**I did it! I finished the chapter! I might have stayed up till midnight to do it because of semester finals coming up, but it was worth it! I'm thinking about updating every week so I have a goal or something to reach...what do you guys think? Without an update time I just randomly update without warning. **

**Anyway, I'm gonna go pass out. I bet you guys are gonna be so confused because by the time I update it, it's gonna be in the afternoon...so I guess future me will worry about that later! Wow...I just confused myself with all the words going on here..**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	12. Protective

**I know this is kinda late but HAPPY NEW YEARS! Now that that's over, sorry if some of ya'll were wanting a historically accurate story! As you can tell I have added some things like a cell phone, (even though it can only take pictures and it's acually the mood changer) for the sake of the story. Personally I find the idea of adding things like that makes the story seem more random, which is what I like! Alright, enough talking and more reading!**

**I still don't own Frozen!**

**Protective**

It took two bags of carrots to return Kristoff back to normal. I was exhausted and prayed that he wouldn't lose them this time around so that he wouldn't have another melt down. Elsa was rubbing my arms as I stayed in deep thought.

And I guess I fell so deep in thought that I passed out because when I finally blinked my eyes open I was lying on Elsa's bed with six pairs of eyes staring at me.

"She's up!" Olaf exclaimed. Kristoff smiled and whipped his forehead as if to rid himself of sweat and Elsa stood studying me.

"What happened?" I asked. I was a little light headed but far too comfy on Elsa's bed to move.

"You passed out. One second you were watching Kris and Olaf and the next you were falling backwards. Luckily I was behind you and able to catch you so you didn't hit your head when you fell," Elsa explained.

"When's the last time you took your supplements?" Kristoff asked. I could feel my face heating up as I tried to remember the last time I took them. Since I don't really eat healthy, blame the chocolate, I need to take extra supplements like iron and even calcium and stuff like that. They taste disgusting so it's no wonder I couldn't remember when I'd last taken them.

"Anna of Arendelle, you need to take them for your own health," Elsa sternly said as she stood up and grabbed my pack to search for the pills. My eyes went wide when she used my title and even Olaf looked a little surprised when Elsa chastised me. Kristoff gave me a smug grin before grabbing some water we'd brought up for me to take with the pills.

Elsa returned with the pills and Kristoff opened the water container for me. I gulped before taking the four small orbs of vitamins and popped them in my mouth all at once before downing the water. I hate taking pills, but the look Elsa gave me said that I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Um, you guys can stop staring at me now," I said crossing my arms. Besides taking pills I hate being looked at, Hans, nobles, shallow people like Hans, vegetables, and Hans. How can I hate someone I hardly knew for a few days? I'm pretty sure you already know the answer. I even froze solid that day so I'm pretty sure I'm in the green when I say I hate him.

Kristoff put his hands in the air in the universal sign of 'innocent' and took a few steps back. Olaf giggled before walking over to my pack and picking up a picture book. He flipped a few pages before settling himself down to read.

"Olaf, are you sure you want to read in here? I don't know how quiet we'll be, especially with Kristoff in the room," I said as I studied the snowman.

Ignoring the "Hey!" from Kristoff, Olaf only giggled and said, "Elsa wants me to read here where she can see me."

"What?" I asked, looking from her to Elsa to Kristoff, who mouthed the word 'protective' before I looked away. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Elsa, straight in the eyes. She looked back and for a little we just looked at each other. Do not get this confused with eye gazing, because that was not what we were doing. We were silently challenging each other to make the first move.

I got up and brushed myself off before taking a step in the direction of the door. Elsa stepped in front of me and I said, "I'm going to see what game Kristoff's going to play with Sven." Elsa narrowed her eyes at me but stepped aside none the less. I turned towards Kris, who was close to the door and gave both him and Olaf a smirk and a wink.

Elsa is actually really smart when she puts her mind to something. She used to be able to find a flaw in any reason given, I guess this mood thing has taken a toll on her because if she was in her right mind, she would have seen that Kristoff wasn't even heading outside to Sven.

I took two more steps before making a mad dash to the bathroom at the other end of the hall. Why didn't I just run outside to Sven? Because I love a good challenge. If Elsa doesn't want anyone leaving the room, I was going to try my very best to leave the room and stay out for as long as possible.

I half expected to get caught like I had earlier with Rude Elsa, but was pleasantly surprised to hear a startled and upset Elsa yelp and then run after me. I made it to the bathroom and slammed the ice door shut. Breathing heavily I waited to see what Elsa would do next. Even though it really didn't matter, I locked the door and sat on the edge of the tub. If there was even a possibility that Elsa would interrupt my privacy she wouldn't enter, and I was proven correct yet again when I heard a knock from the other side of the door.

"Anna, why didn't you just tell me you were going to the bathroom? Now I'm going to have to wait here for you," Elsa called from the other side. She didn't sound happy, but I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as I looked around the bathroom for something that would occupy my time. Some girls might be in to a protective partner, and I don't really like admitting it, but I kinda am too. However, Protective Elsa was more of the overbearing-dad protective than her usual protective. So not hot.

I found some nail polish behind the mirror, _How did that even get here? _and called back, "Who's going to stay with Olaf and Kris? If anything, someone would attack your room before the guest bathroom."

"Shit!" she yelled and then I heard steps running back towards her room.

This time I didn't stifle a laugh and said to myself, "Sucker."

I jumped when I heard Elsa say, "I heard that," from the other side of the door.

"Magic?" I guessed.

"Magic," she answered. O well, doesn't change much. I perused the collection before deciding on a dark green color and I started putting all the other polishes away. "What are you doing?"

"That's personal," I answered as I unscrewed the brush and started on my left hand. The green was lighter than what I would normally pick, but it was either this or a disgusting yellow color. Besides, it was almost the same shade as my coronation dress.

I took my time and filed my nails when necessary and couldn't help but smirk when Elsa said, "I know what you're doing."

"O really? What am I doing?" I asked in sarcastic innocence. If I'd been in front of her I would have batted my eye lashes.

"You're doing whatever it is your doing just to be defiant."

"What can I say, I'm a rebel." A few more minutes and I was on to my right hand.

"I just want to protect you."

"I know, and I'm glad, but I'm no damsel in distress Elsa. I climbed a mountain and froze solid in two days, remember?"

"I know…" A few more minutes and now I was finished with my hands. I was debating whether or not to do my toes when Elsa asked, a little quieter this time, "Do you not want to spend time with me?"

Without hesitation, even though my eyes went wide, I said, "Of course not! I love spending time with you! And Kristoff. You know me though; I can't resist a good challenge."

A few more minutes went by in what I believed to be a comfortable silence and I'd decided not to do my toes. I was doing a second coat when Elsa said, "I could come in and get you."

"However, you're to polite and I could be doing something embarrassing and private."

"I can smell the nail polish."

"But are you sure I'm painting my nails? Or am I using it for something else? Do you really want to take that chance?"

Defeated, I heard her smack her head against the door and result to begging. "Please come out?"

"Well…" I said, examining my now dry nails while putting the polish back on the counter, "Only because you asked so nicely." I opened the door and she fell backwards and landed on her back. She must have been leaning her back against it so when I opened it without notice she lost her balance.

"Finally," she groaned before snatching my wrist and running us back to her room where she melted the snow wolves that were watching over Olaf and Kris, while she was busy closing the door after rushing me inside.

"So what'd you end up doing?" Kristoff asked when I got back.

"Painted my nails," I told him while showing off my green nails.

"I knew it!" Elsa exclaimed. I smirked before grabbing a book from my own bag and plopping down next to Olaf. I was surprised to see Kristoff reading too, so I decided not to disturb him. Elsa took up the standard 'bouncer' pose between me and Olaf and Kristoff, staring outside through one of the walls.

"Hey, I'm reading that series too," Olaf said looking at my book.

"What book are you on?" I asked while observing his book. I was kind of surprised considering he liked picture books best.

"Only the third book, but I really like it," he told me.

"This is the twelfth book, but I really liked the third one too. Are you at the part about the sunflowers and the witch?" I asked. For the remainder of the hour, Kristoff read his book, Olaf and I talked about Summer, and Elsa stared through the walls of ice. She did watch me and Olaf for a little, but as soon as I glanced her way she'd smile and turn back to the wall.

Risking a look towards the clock I gave Olaf a small smile before turning to Kristoff and saying, "Kristoff, it's time again."

"Good! I hate reading!" he exclaimed as he snatched the mood changer and pressed the button. We watched as Elsa's eyes went from icy blue to neon green and then back to icy blue. Kristoff groaned before saying, "Pessimistic."

**Ello! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit weird, I had trouble getting back into writing again! Hopefully I can get back to writing again though, life has been a little busy! Stay awesome!**

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


End file.
